ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Mosa
Drake Mosa is an American Professional Wrestler. He is best known for his time in the TFWF where he is a former North American and European Champion and the current Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion. Debut and the King of the Death Match Tournament Drake Mosa made his debut made his debut alongside his manager Johnny Frost. He was successful in defeating then One Ring Circus member Domingo Cruz. After this performance he found himself in one of the King of the Death Match tournament qualifiers against Deka Zukito. Drake won the match by putting Zukito through a table. At Night of Revolution 2011 he faced defending champion Viktor Kovalenko in the Quarter-Finals. He was unsuccessful as Kovalenko was the one who advanced. After this he had his first championship opportunity, facing Joey Lupino for the European Championship on an edition of Monday Mayhem. Lupino defeated Mosa after connecting with 'The Hit.' First Championship Win Rick Rampage came down to the ring after Mosa's unsuccessful attempt to capture to European Championship with intending to attack Lupino. Drake jumped on him in frustration and began raining in with heavy punches on the ORC big man. This led to a match between the two at Highlight Night 2011. Drake Mosa defeated Ramapage by making him submit to the 'Cyanide Pill'. Road to Death or Glory 2011 After his win over Rampage, Drake struck a young fan with his newly won North American Championship belt. This didn't sit well with the rest of the roster, especially Blade. A feud soon developed between the two and after a few months of back and forth assaults they met in a great match at Death or Glory 2011. Drake once again defended his title after Blade passed out after Drake locked in the 'Cyanide Pill'. Feud With Joey Lupino After defeating Blade at Death or Glory, Drake began feuding with Joey Lupino. At first there seemed to be no reasoning behind this but at Depedence Day 12, Drake defeated Lupino with the help of Johnny Frost. Drake hanged Lupino over the top rope as Frost told Lupino he would find out who Drake really is. As the weeks passed Frost and Mosa mocked Lupino with cryptic messages about Drake's involvement in Lupino's past. Drake upped the violence and chained Lupino to a steel cage before cutting into him repeatedly with a razor blade. The next week Johnny Frost would reveal it was Drake Mosa who totured Lupino's then fiancee, Marci Hill over two years ago which led her to commit suicide. Enraged and blood thirsty, Lupino would face Drake at Hard Steel 2011 inside a Barbed wire steel cage for the North American Championship. Shockingly, Drake would make Lupino tap out to retain his title. But it wasn't over yet. There would be one more match between these two at Autumn Annihilation 12, this time it would be an 'I Quit' match. On this night it would be Drake who quit and lost his North American Championship to Lupino. European Championship Win and Reign After Scorpio was forced to take time off after he suffered a back injury in a match against Legacy at AA 12, the European title was vacated. At first it was supposed to be a four man tournament involving Drake, APB, Darrius King and Shagrath to crown the new champion. But after Shagrath's unexplained disappearance (there have been rumours Drake was involved somehow but nothing was ever proven. It was made a triple threat match between Drake, APB and King. At Ice Storm 2011, Drake would win the match and the championship. Scorpio returned and laid claim to the title he never lost. Drake would take exception to this and brutally attack the former champion. The two would meet at Night of Revolution 2012. After a hard fought match, Drake would force Scorpio to submit to a modified Cyanide Pill. A few weeks later on Monday Mayhem, Drake would put his title on the line against Jason Proctor. Drake looked to finish Proctor off with a steel pipe but he would be attacked by AC Thunder and Proctor defeated Drake to become the new European Champion. Road to Death or Glory 2012 After his title loss, Drake turned his attention to the man who cost him his European Championship. Drake Mosa and AC Thunder would collide in a ladder match with the steel pipe that was used in Drake's match suspended above the ring. At Highlight Night, a brutal match took place with both men taking a lot of damage. But it would be Drake who would prevail, decimating Thunder, winning the match and retiring him in the process. After his impressive performance at Highlight Night, Drake would lay claim to the number one contendership for the Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship. But, Joel Bryant would have a problem with that. After a couple of verbal confrontations between the two men, a number one contenders submission match would take place at Death or Glory 2012. But it would be Drake who would walk into Death or Glory with the advantage after a brutal assault led to him breaking Bryant's arm. It was a brutal match between Drake and Bryant at Death or Glory 2012. Bryant managed to hold his own for most of the match but in the end, overcoming his injury and the Twisted Psychopath proved to be too much and he tapped out to the Cyanide Pill meaning Drake became the Number One Contender to the Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship. Michael Thunder would win the World title in a triple threat match against Jack Benevolence and Dragon Demonico. Drake and Thunder would meet in the Main Event of Dependence Day 13. World Championship win at Dependence Day 13 In the Main Event of Dependence Day 13, Drake faced Michael Thunder one on one. Thunder came close to shocking Drake as he took control of the match early on but Drake fought back. It took Johnny Frost distracting the ref. Drake choking Thunder with electrical wiring and a third Cyanide Pill to cause Thunder to pass out and hand Drake his first Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship. Jack Benevolence would win the Golden ticket battle royal granting him a shot at the world title at any time of his choosing. This only intensified the rivalry between Johnny Frost and Russell White. Championships and Awards TFWF 1x North American Champion (27/3/11 - 27/11/11) 1x European Champion (30/12/11 - 27/2/12) 1x Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion (21/7/12 - Present) The Experts 2012 High Stakes Battle Royal Winner Category:Wrestlers